


Of hopes, waiting and dreams that came true

by ayazuri



Category: Hitman (2007)
Genre: 47 is actually just mentioned except the very tiny bit at the end, F/M, Nika-centered, movie-verse, tiny little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayazuri/pseuds/ayazuri
Summary: If there was one thing Nika Boronina was good at, it was having hope. She truly was excellent at it.





	Of hopes, waiting and dreams that came true

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a zilliard years too late for this party but I fell for the ship anyway. This is very self-indulgent fic, because I've been bottling up all the feels connected with this ship for so long I finally couldn't stand it. Pure movie-verse, Nika-centric, 47 almost doesn't show up at all.  
> Also, it's been ages since I've written something in English and I hope the language isn't very much rusty.  
> If there's nobody who remebers the fandom, that's fine. I just really, really needed to write something about them.

If there was one thing Nika Boronina was good at – except for her former profession – it was having hope. She truly was excellent at it.

When she was a little girl, living in a tiny, run-down flat on the outskirts of Moscow, with alcoholic father , who had always been too drunk to work and mother, who had to earn for a living selling her own body (not so much later, Nika would follow in her steps), Nika used to hope, that one day she would run away to those luxury apartments and hotels and cars, she had once seen when she had been looking for her mother. She hoped that she would become so unimaginably rich, that all the memories of impoverishment would vanish and never ever come back to haunt her.

Not so much later, when she really ended up in luxury hotels and cars – though not necessarily in the role she imagined for herself – she hoped, that one day she would manage to save enough money to buy a one-way ticket to the far-away place, as far away from Russia as possible, where nobody would be able to find her. She dreamed that she would start a new life, free from the questions _how much for the night,_ free from repulsive fat-asses who treated her as if she was a toy.

Then came Belicoff and all she could hope for was to die. But she was too weak to end her life. She lost count of the scars that marred her back and stopped noticing the bruises that bloomed all over her body, execpt for her face. Her face was clear, never damaged. So she went and tatooed a dragon on the left side of her face, under the eye. Belicoff liked it because it made her look even sexier than before, or so he said. Nika hoped, that one day the dragon would come to life and kill him in the cruelest way possible.

When they first met, 47 was all that Nika had always feared. He was strong, violent, deprived of any emotions, but that night she found herself desperately hoping for just one thing – to survive. It was an unexpected change to feel the will to live again. For one awfully long moment she was sure that that was it, that was how it all ended. But clock ticked the minutes away and she was still breathing. So she continued to hope and she lived.

It came only naturally that when the parted in that godforsaken train, she hoped – or maybe she already believed, but she wasn’t sure – that he would find her, just like he said. She did as he told her. She got off the train on the next station, blended in the crowd and then took the long way home, to Saint Petersburg. And for the first time in her life, Nika waited patiently.

It paid off eventually, when she received the act of ownership of the vineyard. Although it wasn’t 47 in person, like she hoped, it was clearly the sign that he ws alive and well and watching over her. Of that she was sure. So Nika smiled brightly, thanked her lucky stars – and her hitman – and the next day she bought tickets, packed her things and left. She never looked back.

She truly was happier than she had ever been, but something still wasn’t right. Three months and eleven days in her new life she understood. She awoke at the darkest hour of the night, long before the dawn, soaking wet. She was used to having nightmares but this one was different. She couldn’t remember what the dream was about but she woke up feeling relief and a distant conviction that now she was safe. Sometime between four and five in the morning it clicked. She must have dreamed of 47. She had only ever felt this way when she had been with him. Nika perceived it as yet another sign and continued to wait patiently. She killed time drinking her vineyard’s wine, meeting neighbours and living the life she had always hoped for.

Seasons came and went one after the other. Sometimes Nika stopped to think about the amount of time that passed. She felt then as if it all had happened a lifetime ago. The words 47 said when they parted – _Don’t worry, I’ll find you –_ echoed in her head. So she went on hoping and waited patiently.

A year went by but Nika knew that sometimes one had to hope longer. She knew that even after another month passed, and then another and then the next one. But she hoped anyway because he had said he would find her. Nika realized he was the only person she wanted to have faith in.

One year and four months in, a stray dog came by her vineyard, sat in front of the front door as if waiting for her to open them. Nika fed him and left a blanket so that he could sleep if he wanted to. All in all, the dog stayed for a week and then showed no sign of leaving. He clearly must have felt good in the vineyard and Nika felt good in his company (she started to call him by varios names and treated him almost like a person). She printed leaflets that she had found a dog anyway, just in case someone was looking for him. But no response came, so Nika took the dog to the vet and let him stay. She had a feeling they both were satisfied with that ending. It was always nice to have someone to talk to. The dog seemed to understand that too.

One year and five months in, she still had hope. She confessed that to Baldy – her naming skills be damned – one peaceful evening. Baldy was anything but bald but she decided it was better to name him this way than go on calling him Red Tie (she couldn’t really stop thinking about names that reminded her of 47). Baldy listened to her, barked two times and waved his tail. Nika imagined him saying between barks ' _Good. Keep hoping and one day he will come'._ With this encouragement she waited patiently some more but this time she wasn’t alone. Baldy was with her.

One year, six months and five days in, hoping paid off.

They were on their way back from a particularly long walk, they almost reached the front door, when Baldy started to bark. Nika felt her heartbeat quicken, the fear started to course in her veins. That’s it, she thought, they came to kill me. She knew it was too late, she would never be able to get away from whoever came to dispose of her. She stroked Baldy’s side as if she was saying her goodbye and took a few steps toward the house.

The car that was hidden behind the bushes came into view.

Silver Audi.

Fucking silver Audi she would recognize everywhere.

Nika felt her heart exploding. Before she knew it, she was throwing open the front door. She told herself she wouldn’t be crying this time. And she didn’t.

When 47 turned to face her – and he didn’t change a single bit – she smiled this special smile reserved only for him.

‘ Welcome back. ’

 

And she could swear there was a faint trace of a smile on his lips as well.


End file.
